


Pocket Warmer

by itbeajen



Series: [namelessarcher] Santa Delivery 2019 [15]
Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: F/M, Fluff, M/M, Reader Insert, hand holding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:08:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21838756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itbeajen/pseuds/itbeajen
Summary: Every time he held your hand it felt like ice. It was strange, and honestly, it bothered him.
Relationships: Diarmuid Ua Duibhne | Lancer/Reader, Diarmuid Ua Duibhne | Saber/Reader
Series: [namelessarcher] Santa Delivery 2019 [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1559500
Comments: 2
Kudos: 70





	Pocket Warmer

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Your hands are freezing!

Every time he held your hand it felt like ice. It was strange, and honestly, it bothered him. You were dressed so warmly both in and out of Chaldea, and yet as soon as winter hit you were freezing cold. It was almost as if your body didn’t generate enough heat no matter what it was that you did.

“You’re still cold to the touch, Master.”

“I can’t help it, I’m always like this in the winter,” you pouted. You gently breathed into your hands. It was a last ditch effort to warm yourself up, but honestly you can tell it was futile from the way your fingertips were still pale. A heavy sigh escapes your lips, and anyone around you can tell it was one of resignation. It was clearly impossible to be able to get anything done at this rate. You were practically freezing, and considering how this was one of the coldest winters to date around Chaldea, it was no surprise that you weren’t able to function as well.

“At least there is no emergency Rayshifting that’s happening so far,” you murmured as you gently rubbed your hands together. Diarmuid nodded and mumbled, “That is true, but it isn’t good for you to remain so cold. You won’t be able to accomplish anything else for the day.”

“That’s true, but…” you trailed off and glanced at Diarmuid’s hands. He followed your gaze and chuckled, “If you will allow me?”

He offered his hand to you and you eagerly latched onto it. His hand was warm, and safe. You stuffed your joined hands into your jacket pocket and murmured, “It’s warm.”

“And you, my dear Master, are freezing.”

“I know, I know, but you’re my personal hand warmer, right Dia?”

There was a bright, cheeky smile on your lips, and your cheeks were rosy pink. It left him speechless for a few seconds, but as soon as he gathered his composure he nodded in agreement. 

Slowly, he lowered to one knee and gently pulled your intertwined hand towards his lips. It was a featherlight kiss, his lips barely brushed over the back of your hand and he answered, “As long as you will have me, I will be by your side until the end.”

He paused and added, “Or at the very least, until your hands are warm again.”

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own the Fate series or any of the characters that are mentioned. I am not making any profit from this fic and I write purely for the love of the characters. The Fate Series is the property of Type Moon.


End file.
